Donde vive el Recuerdo
by Moii719
Summary: CAP 4 UP! "Después de todo -pensó con ironía- aquello que jamás podría ocurrir, está ocurriendo justo ahora." Allí donde vive el recuerdo del amor verdadero, no hay espacio para nadie más. ¿Acaso una llamada en medio de la noche puede arruinar lo que venía siendo el prospecto de una vida mejor?
1. La llamada

Una leve música flotaba en el ambiente.

"I'm a flame, you're a fire

I'm the dark in need of light"

La tenue luz de los rascacielos de una ciudad despierta de madrugada se colaba por los espacios aún abiertos de las persianas. En la habitación, la única fuente de luz, aparte de la proveniente de su lámpara de noche, era el mudo parpadeo verde de la pantalla de su celular, imperceptible y oculto bajo el sonido del fuego bajo las sabanas.

"Or we can burn in love tonight

Our hearts alight"

Un último suspiro y una respiración acelerada cierran el trato de aquella noche, mientras en la ciudad algunos duermen, y algunos siguen viviendo. Las sabanas se revuelven y se encojen, dejando al descubierto aquel nacarado cuerpo desnudo, cuya melena pelirroja se extiende más allá de su pequeña cintura. Se mira un momento al espejo de cuerpo completo situado frente a su cama, y dando un último vistazo al hombre sobre su cama hace un gesto, casi una risa, último cómplice de aquella emocionante noche que aparentemente acaba de terminar.

"Perfect strangers in the night

Here we are, come together

To the world we'll testify

Our hearts alight"

Extiende su brazo para tomar su bata de seda fina, al tiempo que detiene su mirada sobre el silente celular que, apenas unos segundos antes de que lo notara, había dejado de parpadear.

-¿De verdad piensas ponerte eso y privarme de la vista?- el hombre se sienta en la cama sonriente, mientras ella, haciendo caso omiso, termina de cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Tuviste ya bastante por hoy no? –Camina hacia la mesa de noche, pero antes de coger su celular, el hombre la toma de la mano y la jala con fuerza hacia la cama-

-No lo creo, deberías venir y terminar de convencerme- se acerca para besar una vez más los labios femeninos que, como ya habían acabado por aquella noche, se desviaron y el beso terminó por posarse en su mejilla.

-Eres de verdad insaciable, dije que ya basta- con tono serio, pero aún juguetona le guiña el ojo y se levanta para ir al baño, olvidándose del celular.

-¿Acaso me estás castigando por haberte obligado a traerme a tu apartamento en nuestro aniversario?

Se acuesta en la cama y no le quita la vista de encima, a lo que ella sonríe mientras enjuaga su rostro en el agua fría del lavado. Se mira a los ojos en el espejo con la impresión de que se le ha olvidado algo. Siente su mirada, sus pensamientos, y lo mira a través del espejo.

-Primero, te dije que te olvidaras de esa ridiculez del aniversario –se seca el rostro y camina a la alcoba- Segundo –se amarra la bata, tapando lo último que aquel hombre vería de su cuerpo esa noche y se sienta al borde de la cama junto a él acariciándole el brazo- no me obligaste, me pediste una prueba de mi compromiso y acá está. Ya conoces mi apartamento.

-jajaja, ¿es en serio? ¿Esta es tu prueba? Para que sea válida, merezco por lo menos la llave –sonríe ávidamente

-Ni-lo-sueñes- al ver su cara de desconcierto, agrega- Lo lamento, tendrás que esperar al siguiente "aniversario"- mofándose de la palabra que considera cursi- Ni siquiera estoy segura de que te vaya a dejar quedarte a dormir- a lo que nuevamente busca con la mirada el celular para fijarse de la hora, se levanta para tomarlo, pero él la detiene-

-Tienes que estar bromeando –la mira, esta vez un poco serio- llevamos un año saliendo, no es posible que ni siquiera vayas a dejarme dormir aquí. Además, deben ser como las 3 de la madrugada. Y se te olvida que no me dejaste conducir hasta acá, así que no creo estar seguro ni de donde estoy.

-¿Qué lástima no? –Sonríe y se inclina apoyándose sobre su pecho- puedo llamarte un taxi, no sabrás donde está mi casa pero seguro conoces la dirección de la tuya.

-No estoy jugando- esta vez su tono de voz cobra un poco de rudeza, esa rudeza característica que a los ojos de ella lo distingue y le permite mantenerse serena. Segura.

-Ni yo. –finalmente se levanta, agarra el celular de la consola y oprime el botón de bloqueado, apagando la música- Nunca he traído a ningún hombre a mi casa, eso debe bastarte. Si no, repito, seguro conoces la dirección de tu casa.

Ambos se incorporan y se miran fijamente. Ella conoce lo que él está pensando. Él no tiene ni idea.

-oye, por favor…

-Mira, es simple, seguimos como hemos venido hasta ahora, solo que ahora podemos pasar la noche aquí, y alguna vez quizás hasta te invite a desayunar. Es mi última oferta.

Él la mira, derrotado, y suspira.

-De acuerdo- se estira para desperezarse y luego le sonríe- como siempre, será como tú quieras reina.

-No seas empalagoso tampoco- finalmente enciende el celular y comienza a trazar la clave en la pantalla- sabes que no me gusta, y mira que…

Se quedó congelada a la mitad de su propia frase. No era posible.

-¿Sucede algo?Estás pálida.

-Nada, debe ser porque tengo hambre –camina hacia la sala y se sienta en el sofá sin quitarle la vista de encima al celular-

-Somos dos ¿y si ordenamos una pizza de aquel lugar 24hrs de la última vez? –Alza un poco la voz hablando aún desde el cuarto-

-Vale, pero sin maíz esta vez, o al menos no en mi mitad.

Ya fuera de la vista de su acompañante, se permitió sacudir la cabeza y tomar una bocanada de aire. No podía ser. Hacía años que no hablaban, que hacía entonces llamando ¿o se habría equivocado? ¿Tendría acaso que ver con la tarjeta que tenía guardada hace meses en el cajón de su mesa de noche? Sin despegar los ojos del nombre ahora en rojo de la persona que estuvo llamándola, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, por un lado preguntándose qué habría pasado si las llamadas entrantes no estuviesen en silencio, y por otro, calmándose para no alertar a su compañero sobre su inusual comportamiento. Comportamiento que hacía años no tenía, comportamiento que sólo aquel hombre para nada rudo le provocaba. Y que aparentemente, aún provocaba en ella. Mierda. Ahora debía decidir qué hacer si aquel individuo volvía a llamar.

-¿Te parece?- pregunta una vez más, saliendo del cuarto al ver que su interlocutora no contesta a su pregunta- es de mala educación dejar a los huéspedes hablando solos.

-¿que si me parece qué? Y no eres un huésped. Para eso, tendrías una llave. La palabra invitado queda mejor.

-ey ey ey por qué de repente tanta hostilidad, ya quedó claro que solo puedo venir aquí cuando tú quieras. -se acerca sigilosamente- Te pregunté, que si mejor te parece ordenamos dos pizzas, y así te queda para desayunar, pero no me estás escuchando. ¿Con quién hablas a las tres de la mañana?

Pone sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, a lo que rápidamente se pone tensa y deja caer el celular al suelo, con la pantalla hacia abajo.

-¿De verdad estás bien? No conocía esta faceta nerviosa tuya. Es un poco divertida en realidad, deberías decirme que te pone así para intentarlo. –Sonríe, sin quitar la vista del celular que sospecha es el indirecto responsable del comportamiento de la mujer-

-Cállate, lo que pasa es que me asustaste. Y no estoy nerviosa. –coge el celular del piso, verifica rápidamente que la pantalla esté intacta, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de la bata de noche. Se pone de pie- me parece bien lo de la pizza, deberías apresurarte o vas a llegar a tu casa de día

-¿Algún problema con que amanezca aquí? No cuenta como pasar la noche, pues técnicamente no dormiré contigo. –Sonríe cogiendo el auricular del inalámbrico sobre la mesa del centro- ¿puedo no? Lo presos tienen derecho a una llamada.

-No estás preso

-Claro que estoy preso. Sino, dame la llave. –Le sonríe, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa relajándose-

-Si sí puedes, ya te dicto el número no vayas a equivocarte y termines llamando a tu hermana otra v… -cuando agarra el celular, la parpadeante luz verde anuncia el inicio de una nueva llamada, destacando en su rostro de sorpresa, que él no puede pasar desapercibido-

-¿Quién llama a esta hora? –Intentó no sonar molesto. No quería invadir su privacidad, esa frustrante privacidad que no ha podido penetrar en ya un año de relación, pero aquello le parece una falta de respeto- ¿la misma persona que estaba llamando hace rato?

Ella sale de su ensimismamiento y lo mira.

-¿Viste la llamada?

-Claro, pero no podía contestar, tenía las manos ocupadas en otra cosa si sabes a lo que me refiero –sonríe, aunque un poco tenso. Desconfía del llamante desconocido.

El celular sigue parpadeando, y ella retira la vista del nombre que titila una y otra vez al ritmo del acelerado ritmo de su acalorado corazón. Toma una decisión.

-¿Podrías darme un poco de privacidad? –rogando al mismo tiempo por primera vez que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono fuese insistente y no se atreviese a colgar-

El tono amable, nada común en ella, lo sorprendió. Pero fue ese mismo tono lo que le impidió hacer más preguntas, y sin más caminó hacia el cuarto sin decir palabra, sintiéndose por primera vez esa noche como un intruso en aquella casa. En aquella vida. Ella lo ve marcharse, vuelve a fijar la mirada en la llamada aún entrante, se pasa una nerviosa mano por el cabello y prende la luz de la lámpara de piso al tiempo que contesta la video llamada.

-¿Aló?

Aquella voz. Aquel rostro familiar. Su voz, su rostro, el mismo rostro después de tanto tiempo…

-¿Aló? ¿Eres tú Anna?

-Sí. Hola Yoh.


	2. Tan sólo un recuerdo

_En realidad esto debe ser algún tipo de castigo. O una pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla. Espero despertar pronto o de lo contrario, querré dormir para siempre._

En medio de un moderno apartaestudio en la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba una joven luchando con sus emociones mientras intentaba mantener una conversación telefónica.

-¿Aló? ¿Eres tú Anna? -La cara de inseguridad y asombro en la pantalla del teléfono la hizo dudar de si su interlocutor no se habría equivocado de persona-

-Sí. Hola Yoh. –sonríe tímidamente, deseando que sus nervios no la traicionaran- ¿esperabas a alguien más? –luego de formulada, la pregunta la asustó. Realmente temió que él esperara encontrar a otra persona del otro lado del celular-

-Bueno, para empezar… Hola Anna. Tanto tiempo –le sonríe, con aquella natural e inolvidable sonrisa- tanto tiempo…

-Sí, bastante –se miraron, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, cada músculo de sus cuerpos se relajaba, como si ellos recordaran de quién era aquella voz familiar- casi creía que te habías equivocado, tendrías que ver la cara que tenías cuando contesté.

Él le seguía sonriendo, pero a diferencia del rostro de ella, quieto en la videollamada, el de él subía y bajaba, la calidad de la imagen mejoraba y empeoraba, como si fallara la señal, así como el audio. ¿Desde dónde la estaba llamando?

-Ahhh, no no, eres precisamente la persona que esperaba encontrar al otro lado de la pantalla, lo que no me esperaba era tu cabello. ¿Rojo? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué le paso al rubio?

Mierda. Se había olvidado el cambio de color, después de todo, hacía años que no veía a la rubia sacerdotisa en el espejo.

-Me lo cambié, hace años en realidad, pero no viene al caso. –lo ve forcejear, y a veces ni siquiera está su rostro en la pantalla- ¿Dónde estás? Podías llamarme cuando estuvieses menos ocupado, ¿o es de vida o muerte?

-contigo, Annita querida, todo es de vida o muerte –sonríe, mientras que ella siente un frío incómodo en el estómago, pero decide ignorarlo- no estoy ocupado, sólo que acabo de llegar a Japón y te estoy llamando desde el aeropuerto.

-Pues sí es así, deberías conectarte al wifi, la imagen es malísima- _¿Llegando a Japón? ¿Dónde estabas?_

-Cierto! Unn... segundo... –ve su rostro concentrado en la pantalla, hasta que de repente la calidad de la imagen se estabiliza- tienes razón, así está mejor, me sentaré por aquí a esperar que vengan por mí mientras tú y yo hablamos plácidamente.

-plácidamente… ok, por cierto, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Son las 4.. y 35minutos de la madrugada, no sé si sabes, pero la gente duerme.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que esperaba que estuvieses despierta. No es gran cosa, si hubieses estado dormida te habría vuelto a llamar por la mañana, pero no quería esperar. Qué bueno que no estás dormida ¿no crees? –le vuelve a sonreír, y se pasa un brazo por encima de la cabeza- por cierto, ¿qué haces despierta a las 4.. y 36 minutos de la madrugada?

Aquella pregunta le hizo girar casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia el dormitorio, donde fortuitamente la puerta estaba cerrada. Miró rápidamente el celular, y continuó.

-Insomnio, pero ya debería dormir, así que podrías decirme ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? Digo, es de vida o muerte ¿no? –Yoh inclinó un poco la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos, y seriamente agregó-

-Estás con alguien, ¿cierto?

-No –añadió rápidamente, sin pensar. Y con la misma rapidez se arrepintió, pero no lo desmintió- estoy sola, tengo insomnio, todavía me pasa.

-Lástima lo del insomnio, –sonríe inmensamente, y aquel frío volvió a apoderarse de su estómago, sus tripas, su alma, su todo- aunque para mí ha sido una suerte –se pone serio nuevamente- Me alegra que hayas contestado Anna, pensé que estabas ignorándome.

-Esta es la primera vez que he visto la llamada entrar, y no te devolví la llamada perdida porque… uh… no sabía si te habías equivocado al llamarme. –La cara de culpa del moreno le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, así que agregó- a mí también me alegra que hayas llamado Yoh. En verdad. Aunque podías haber elegido un mejor horario.

-¡Lo séeeee! Lo siento. Es que pensé en llamarte durante todo el vuelo, y lo hice antes de acobardarme –se tapa el rostro con una mano un segundo, se la pasa por la cabeza, y agrega- ¿Crees que podamos vernos?

 _¿Vernos? ¿Ahora?_ -¿Dónde estabas por cierto? Que estás llegando de viaje. –no podía contestar esa pregunta, no todavía.

-aaaaaaa bueno, no estaba de vacaciones ni nada por el estilo. En realidad, ya no vivo en Japón, así que éstas son mis vacaciones -sonríe con un poco de tristeza en los ojos, y por primera vez en varios minutos, Anna vió al hombre en el que su ex prometido se había convertido. Ya no era un adolescente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde se supone que vives?

-uhmmm no quiero hablar de eso ¿ok? No ahora, pero prometo contártelo todo si accedes a que nos veamos, pero antes de que vuelvas a evadir el tema, porque mejor no me dices si irás a la boda.

 _La boda. Lo sabía._ –Aún no lo he decidido. La verdad, me ha tomado por sorpresa recibir la invitación, hace años que no se de ustedes. Imagino que es a eso a lo que vienes a Japón entonces.

-Sí claro, a eso principalmente. Deberías ir, yo también hace años que no veo a muchos de los muchachos, pero aun así están invitados. Así es la familia ¿no? Como ahora, estamos hablando como si nada pasó. El tiempo no ha pasado.

 _Te equivocas. Sí que ha pasado –_ pensó Anna. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se miraron, ambos intentando reconocerse, buscando vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Con que aún me consideras familia. Eso SÍ es una sorpresa.

-Lo siento. – _yo también-_ Pero sí, somos familia, y lo sabes.

-Como sea. No lo sé Yoh. No sé si quiera verte, ni sé si quiero ir a la boda.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Se lo había sacado del pecho.

-Una cosa en contestar una llamada, otra muy diferente es estar los dos en el mismo sitio otra vez. No creo que sea buena idea. De verdad que no Yoh. Lo siento.

-Por favor, te necesito allí. Hazlo por mí.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerle eso, lo odiaba por hacerle romper más de una promesa. Pero no podía odiarlo lo suficiente para decirle que no. Tras un largo suspiro, le respondió.

-Está bien, iré.

-¡Super! Mañana irán por ti, solo necesito tu dirección.

-¿Mañana? ¡La boda es en una semana Yoh! –alzó la voz, y su exasperación la hizo sonreír. Había cosas que no cambiaban- Cuando será que aprenderás a concentrarte.

-Si, la Boda es el próximo sábado, pero todos estaremos allí la semana entera. Además, según sé, estás viviendo en el centro de Tokio - _Kino-_ pensó Anna _-_ y como está lejos, te estoy invitando a quedarte toda la semana en la Mansión. También sé que no estás ocupada.

-¿Debería sorprenderme que sepas todas esas cosas? - _¿Sobre todo cuando yo no sé nada de ti?_

 _-_ Hablé con mi abuela hace poco… lo siento, si sirve de consuelo…

-no no sirve

-… tuve que insistirle demasiado para que me dijera. Pero eso fue todo lo que me dijo. Casi. –Sonrió con picardía-

-No sé si tenga una semana de tiempo disponible para ti.

-No es solo por la boda, hay una noticia que debo darles, y en verdad quiero que seas partícipe de esto. Espero podamos olvidar nuestras diferencias por unos días y, esto, puedas acompañarme-nos… acompañarnos. Es una cosa de mis abuelos, mis padres y yo. Y ya sabes, eres parte de la familia.

Otro silencio incómodo. ¿Y ahora qué era eso que debía contarles a todos?

-Bien. Pero que no vengan por mí, yo iré. Debo hacer unas cosas. ¿Funbari?

-Sí, Funbari.

-Bien. Entonces allí te veré.

-Allí me verás, sí.

-Vale, hasta mañana entonces.

-Si sí –otra sonrisa- hasta mañana, y, esto, ehm, Anna…

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-También sé que tu invitación dice para dos…

 _No…_

 _-_ En realidad, todas las invitaciones fueron hechas para dos…

 _No lo harás._

 _-_ Quería saber ¿Irás sola? –la miró seriamente a través del celular, y ella espero no parecer demasiado culpable-

-Sí.

-Yoh sonrió- Bueno. Hasta mañana.

Vió su rostro unos últimos segundos en la pantalla de su celular, ambos se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que ella colgó. Y entonces, el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros. Y la realidad la abrumó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló un largo suspiro. Puso en orden sus ideas.

Yoh, después de 13 años, había vuelto a aparecer. Y no estaba demasiado segura de lo que eso significaba, lo cual si lo pensaba bien, representaba un problema. No. No iba a ser un problema, él lo había dicho, son como familia, y listo. Aunque estaba el asunto de la boda, y que le preguntó si iría sola, ¿por qué? Dijo que sí. Quizás porque, muy en el fondo, las pocas veces que se imaginó yendo a esa boda, no se imaginó con nadie. No era un momento que le gustaría compartir con nadie más.

-Imagino que ya dejaste de hablar- Una voz tranquila se escuchó detrás de Anna, tan tranquila que la reconoció falsa.

-Sí. Era urgente.

-Me imagino que sí. ¿Quién era?

-Pienso que ya es muy tarde para pedir la pizza, deberías irte. Quiero estar sola.

-Ni lo pienses. No me iré.

Volvió a suspirar, se puso de pie, y allí estaba él, vestido y recostado de la puerta de la habitación. Su rostro serio le vaticinó lo que sería una larga y amarga pelea, como nunca habían tenido.

-No es un buen momento…

-Para ti nunca nada es un buen momento.

Se miraron. Y ella admitió que lo había olvidado, se había olvidado del hombre en su habitación, se había olvidado del supuesto aniversario, se había olvidado de todo. El la hacía olvidarlo todo.

-¿Quién era?

-Familia -contestó, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente información para él-

-¿Familia? No me quieras ver la cara, tú no tienes familia.

-W O W ¿en verdad? ¿Vas a ponerte hiriente?

\- Dime quién era.

-No es tu problema.

-Admite quién era

-No tengo nada que admitir, n-a-d-a

El respiro profundo y se acercó a ella frotándose la cara con las manos. La miró, y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una invitación.

-Bueno, está bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Tenías planeado contarme que también te habían invitado?

Anna vio la invitación a la boda, y al percatarse que en efecto era su invitación, se enfureció.

-Que hacías hurgando en mis cosas

-Te escuché hablar de una boda, y no no estaba espiando, la verdad alzaste la voz y tenía que salir de la duda, pues sospecho que si solo te lo preguntaba lo negarías. –ella guardó silencio- Hace cuanto la recibiste –Anna quiso arrancarle la invitación de las manos, pero él la sujeto con fuerza, y eso la enfureció aún más-

-No es tu problema ¡dámela!

-la soltó- ¡Tómala! Yo tengo una igual, pero seguro ya lo sabías. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste

-Porque creía que no hablábamos de eso. Fue una de las reglas cuando comenzamos a salir, ¿recuerdas? No quiero saber nada de la familia Asakura. Y ahora resulta que lo llamas "familia".

 _Lo sabía._

-Está bien.-cerró los ojos- Lo admito, fue Yoh quien llamó.

Y nada pudo prepararla para lo que pasó a continuación. Rodeo el sofá, se sentó, juntó sus manos y la miró seriamente.

-Es mi amigo Anna.

-¿Qué? _–¿Tu amigo?-_ ¿De qué hablas? Ahora, después de un año, es tu amigo.

-Él SIEMPRE ha sido mi amigo, y para tu información mantenemos contacto.

 _Contacto._

-¿Qué clase de contacto?

-No sabe de ti, si a eso te refieres, pero si sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien. Y sabe que voy a la boda.

 _Maldita sea. No puede ser._

-Tienes que estar bromeando, mantienes contacto con él ¿y no me lo habías dicho?

-"No quiero saber nada de la familia Asakura" fueron tus palabras Anna. Y yo me tomo tu palabra muy en serio. Como esta noche, te pedí una prueba de que estábamos juntos de verdad, y me dijiste que por eso me enseñaste tu apartamento, y de alguna manera que solo tú entiendes esa es una prueba, y la acepté. Ahora demuéstrame que eras sincera.

 _No puedo._

-A qué te refieres – Anna tenías los labios secos, así que los humedeció, pero se arrepintió enseguida que vio como él miraba sus labios. El notó lo que sucedía, y volvió a centrar su mirada en sus ojos-

-¿Para qué te llamó?

-suspiro- para confirmar que también iré.

-y… ¿lo harás?

 _Si_

-Eso le dije, que iría, sí.

Y sin entender por qué, soltó una carcajada tan natural que dejó a Anna perpleja.

-De... ¿de qué te ríes?

-jajaja, ¿no lo ves Anna? Estoy aliviado. –sonrió plenamente como lo hizo temprano aquella misma noche, cuando la vida era menos complicada-

 _Oh-oh. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

 _-_ ¿Aliviado?

-Si claro, porque irás, es decir, iremos.

Anna se lo quedó mirando seriamente, no podía articular palabras, no podía decirle al hombre con el que tenía un año saliendo que en efecto iría a la boda, pero no con él. Que no podían ir juntos. Que no estaba lista. O más importante aún, que-no-quería que lo suyo se supiera. Así que simplemente lo miró, mientras él poco a poco iba desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro y la verdad se le filtraba por cada poro, una verdad que no quería oír, una verdad que no quería comprobar, una verdad silente pero que le gritaba que aunque hacia suya a aquella mujer prácticamente cada noche desde hace un año, aun así, no le pertenecía. Después de un rato mirándose, él pudo articular palabra.

-Que quieres de mí. ¿Qué te de un tiempo? ¿Qué te espere? ¿Qué mienta?

Ella lo miró seriamente, y se sentó a su lado. Él había sido un hombre maravilloso, un caballero, y un excelente amante. Odiaba tener que hacerle eso, pero se odiaría más a sí misma si Yoh descubría la verdad. Así que ella solo quería una cosa.

-Quiero que guardes el secreto.

El cerró los ojos, de golpe, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada en la cara. Una bofetada que en efecto había recibido, pero en el corazón.

-No quieres que se sepa.

-No.

-Y, exactamente ¿Por cuánto tiempo debe ser así?

-no lo sé – _por siempre, quizás-_

El silencio reinó en la habitación, eran casi las 5am, y lo que había comenzado como una noche alucinante estaba por terminar de la peor manera, por lo menos para él.

-Dime una cosa… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? –no la miró, y sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero no se perdonaría no preguntar

-No te lo diré. Es personal.

-Como todo lo que tiene que ver contigo –sonrió amargamente- me pides que vaya, que te vea, y aparente que también tengo años sin saber de ti.

-Por favor.

-¿Por qué? –esta vez si la miró, y la mirada la intimidó. El merecía saber por lo menos eso-

-Tú lo dijiste. Eres su amigo.

-Y él estaría feliz por mí.

-y no lo dudo.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Sólo no quiero que lo sepa, que nadie lo sepa, quiero que pase esta semana, asistir a la boda, y con el favor de los espíritus, no volverlo a ver. – _o al menos creo que eso es lo que quiero-_

 _-_ ¿y a mí? ¿Me volverás a ver?

-Tampoco lo sé. –já!-artículo él- no es lo que piensas, lo que tenemos es real, pero todo el pasado con la familia Asakura – _con Yoh…-_ también lo es. Y no voy a pedirte que me esperes si no sé si seré capaz de que lo hagamos público en algún momento.

-¿Tenías planes de hacerlo público, eventualmente, antes de hoy?

-… Sí, creo que sí. Pero esto lo cambia todo.

-Qué cosa específicamente lo cambia todo.

-Volverlo a ver

Suspiró, y se puso de pie. No había nada más que decir. Él no iba a pelear con un fantasma, con un recuerdo, porque eso es lo que era para él, tan solo un recuerdo. Y no iba a competir contra eso. Caminó hacia la puerta, y ella lo siguió.

-Si me hubieses dado una llave, te la regresaría –sonrió. Intentó ser maduro, por lo menos hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Anna también sonrió, pero tristemente, entendió el esfuerzo que el shamán debía estar haciendo en ese momento.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento Len.

Él se giró, le dio un beso en la frente, no sabía si de sus labios se despegaría, y la miró.

-También yo. Y no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto.

Tomó su chaqueta, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y salió. Ella cerró la puerta, y con la palma aun sujetándola, suspiro cerrando los ojos. Se abrazó el pecho, esperando que su corazón dejara de doler, y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente en sí, caminó hacia la habitación. Vio las sábanas, y algo en su interior se movió, así que las quitó y las tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia. Después de todo, esa semana fuera de casa le haría bien. Se quitó la bata de dormir, y se metió a la ducha. No tenía sueño, y además, temía soñar con Yoh, como lo hizo durante los primeros meses que se separaron. Lavó su cabello, enjuagó su cuerpo y cuando finalmente se relajó, salió de la ducha. Necesitaba un plan, no podía ir a la mansión y pasar una semana en medio de todo su pasado sin tener un plan por si algo se salía de control. Mientras pensaba, se encontró de frente con el espejo del lavado, que iba de pared a pared. Vió su cabello caer más allá de su cintura, y tomó una decisión.

-Debo quitarme este maldito color rojo de la cabeza.

* * *

Bueno! Capítulo 2. Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas.

Hace años que no escribo, pero amo Shaman King y tengo meses con esta idea en la cabeza. Ahora que he conseguido el tiempo, la he empezado a plasmar.

Sólo ví el Anime, no leí el manga (Solo Funbari no uta) ni tampoco Flowers, pero he leído fanfics y tengo una idea de cómo continuó la historia al terminar el torneo, tanto en el anime con en el manga, sin embargo, habrán cosas de mi propia creación para llenar los vacíos de mi mente. Lamento si algo no es de su agrado, las recomendaciones son bienvenidas.

Espero disfruten este fic, tengo planeado sea corto pero sustancioso. Nos espera una semana llena de sorpresas antes de la Boda. Gracias por leerme.


	3. Nada personal

Japón, 4:40 am. Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita.

Justo antes de que colgara la llamada, a la mitad de ese último intercambio de miradas, estaban aquellos ojos almendrados que aún se colaban en alguno de sus sueños. Esa última mirada le hizo pensar que sus sueños no le hacían justicia, que aquellos ojos que brillaban en su subconsciente no eran para nada tan espectaculares como los que en ese momento veía a través de la pantalla HD de su celular, así que en el último segundo sus inexpertos dedos lograron hacer una captura de pantalla. Y entonces, a pesar de que la llamada terminó, ahí se quedaron aquellos ojos, mirándolo fijamente, haciéndolo reflexionar. Eran los mismos que, aunque enmarcados en una cascada de cabello rojo, lo habían enamorado a primera vista alguna vez, pero más llenos de vida de lo que recordaba la última vez que los vio; una leve arruga al final del parpado que antes no estaba lo llevó a pensar en todo lo que ahora era parte de aquella vida, y todo lo que había dejado pasar, entre otras cosas, él mismo. Sonrió con tristeza, y por más que quiso, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la furtiva foto de su ex prometida. Se había abstenido de buscarla en las redes sociales, de llamarla durante 13 de sus cumpleaños, de enviarle postales de Navidad aun sabiendo dónde vivía. Había sido fuerte para todo, había prometido dejarla en paz y lo había cumplido al pie de la letra, hasta esta mañana. Nunca sostuvo esperanzas de volverla a ver, o quizás un poco, o no habría insistido al llamar, pero una vez que la volvió a ver, temió que dijera que no se reunirían, y aunque prometió que lo haría, sabía que ella podía faltar a esa promesa y no la culparía, pero no quería quedarse sin nada, así que robó aquella foto que nadie más tenía, para verla cuando nadie pudiese verlo a él.

Estuvo un rato meditando, rememorando los últimos años y todos sus logros. Perdió la noción del tiempo concentrado en aquella mirada, ignorando por unos minutos su conexión con el mundo real, pero en lo que dura un parpadeo, la imagen cambio por la de una titilante llamada entrante, que lo hizo sonreír una vez más aquella mañana.

-5 en punto de la mañana, más puntual que un despertador eh jeje –hablaba mientras se ponía de pie, echándose al hombro una mochila gastada llena de parches y chapas de todo el mundo, y tiraba de su fiel maleta negra dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-Si en realidad sí, dado que llevo 20 minutos acá afuera y no has visto ninguno de mis mensajes. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Otra vez perdiste una maleta?

-Oh no, lo siento, hablaba por teléfono y justo ahora colgué, ¿estás donde siempre?

-Sí, apresúrate, llegaste a una hora donde todo colapsa.

-Listo. Espérame. ¿Aún no has cambiado de carro este año no?

-No, pero seguro que después que me pidas conducirlo, no tendré otro remedio – sintió, por su tono de voz, como su amigo sonreía al hacer aquel comentario, el mismo soltó una corta carcajada y colgó. Rápidamente, se puso el celular en el bolsillo y caminó enérgicamente hacia el estacionamiento. El sol se alzaba, aún tímido en el cielo, y al respirar el aire de aquella ciudad, su ciudad, se sintió casi en casa. Casi. Se preguntaba si ese "casi" sentimiento alguna vez desaparecería. Vislumbró el automóvil negro, y al acercarse la cajuela se abrió automáticamente, depositó en el la maleta y fue a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bienvenido a casa amigo

-Gracias Manta

Se abrazaron fraternalmente y palmearon sus espaldas. Allí estaba su viejo y fiel amigo, el mejor de todos, y siempre que podía volverlo a ver después de cada viaje, siempre cargados de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, agradecía a los grandes espíritus por su vida. Enseguida se separaron, y el motor rugió con la fuerza de sus 8 poderosos cilindros- uuuuuufff, sí, definitivamente me tienes que dejar conducirlo.

-Jajaja, claro que sí. Y ponte el cinturón, ¿alguna prisa por llegar?

-No, ninguna. Esta vez vengo con más tiempo del usual. Es más, me atrevería a decir que con todo el tiempo del mundo – bromeó, mirando por las ventanillas, como lo hacía siempre que volvía a Japón, admirando como todo para él cambiaba, y al mismo tiempo, permanecía exactamente igual-

-Menos mal, porque con el tráfico de esta hora llegaremos cerca de las 7 a Funbari. Y sería justicia que nos visitaras con calma, las últimas veces si no es porque soy yo quien te recoge al aeropuerto seguramente que ni te veo

-Lo siento, la fiesta de compromiso fue el acontecimiento menos planificado y aún no se como pude sacar el tiempo para venir aquella vez

-Sí lo sé, pero eso fue el pasado Diciembre, la última vez aún no me has dicho a qué viniste con tanta prisa.

-Lo sabrás pronto, cuando estemos todos –lo miró y sonrió- no debo hacer trampa.

Manta negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Luego sonrió resignado. Yoh durante su vida adulta se había vuelto un maestro del misterio, no compartía mucho de sus cosas personales, aunque siempre se escudaba en que no tenía nada que contar. En esencia era el mismo, reía, bromeaba, pero Manta sabía que en el fondo, cada vez que a su amigo le habían roto el corazón, se había vuelto más reservado. Y eso que esas veces solo habían sido dos.

Permanecieron callados por el camino. En la radio se escuchaban las noticias, y como había dicho Manta, ya para esa hora había tráfico, por lo que 20 minutos después aún no habían salido de los alrededores del aeropuerto. Esperando su turno en el semáforo para cruzar, Manta tomó su celular al ver brilla la luz que le indicaba que acababa de recibir un correo. Por la hora, 5:30 am, pensó que sería algún boletín a los que estaba subscrito. Como no le quedaban muchos segundos antes de que cambiase la luz, no lo abrió pero revisó el nombre del emisor. Una sombra de duda, conjuntamente con una expresión de sorpresa, cruzó su rostro, gesto que a un ya no tan despistado Yoh no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Todo bien peque?

Manta salió de su ensimismamiento justo al tiempo que el semáforo cambió de rojo a verde. Yoh no le quitó la mirada de encima, mientras Manta volvía a poner el celular en su lugar en el tablero.

-Sí. Es un boletín de negocios, algunas acciones perdieron valor esta mañana y perderé un poco de dinero por eso. Mala inversión –Manta sonrió, e Yoh le devolvió el gesto- Bueno ¿y qué tal Siria? ¿Rusia? ¿Suramérica? Cuéntame algo de tu vida, hace mucho que no que conversamos y cuando lleguen los demás hablaremos de muchas otras cosas

-El Mundo sigue igual peque, problemático, siempre al borde de una guerra, siempre a punto de acabarse; aunque espero haber dejado Siria un poco mejor que la primera vez que fui jejé en esos recónditos rincones donde estas bondades no se ven mucho –se estira en el asiento disfrutando de la comodidad- aún encontramos personas de buen corazón.

-Me alegra oírlo. Prometiste llevarme alguna vez a una de tus misiones, en verdad me gustaría ver lo que tú ves Yoh, y entenderte un poco mejor. De verdad no sé cómo haces esto para vivir.

-Una promesa es una promesa. –Manta entendió el doble significado de esas palabras, y sonrió con resignación- ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo está tu imperio automovilístico?

-En la cima como siempre –Manta sonríe, y suavemente empalma a la autopista

Finalmente se pueden ver los grandes edificios, e Yoh no puede evitar pensar en lo cerca que están del centro de la ciudad. Como si Manta fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos, puso en palabras lo que tenía en mente desde que Yoh se subió al vehículo.

-Entonces, ¿hablando por teléfono a las 4am? Adivino, dejaste un corazón roto del otro lado del mundo que te pidió reportarte cuando llegaras.

-jajajá, yo no soy de los que dejan corazones rotos, eso es muy doloroso. No. Llamaba a... a una amiga acá en Tokyo.

Aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba, y mientras Yoh evadía contacto visual, Manta miró su celular de reojo, pensando en el correo electrónico que acababa de recibir, y la sonrisa burlona se borró de su rostro cambiándola por una mirada de sospecha que intentó disimular, cosa que no le costó trabajo dado que Yoh no le quitaba la vista a los rascacielos.

-Y tremenda amiga para contestarte a esa hora ¿no?

-La verdad creo que la molesté, por el viaje se me olvidó que hora era jeje –Yoh mintió, y Manta miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía pensando en el correo, y se le olvidó seguir bromeando, por lo que Yoh agregó- hagamos algo, porque esa cara solo la pones cuando algo realmente te disgusta.

-Te escucho –respondió, sin quitarle la vista al camino

-Yo te digo quien es ella, y tú me dices de quién es el correo. ¿Trato?

Manta lo consideró por un momento, así que aceptó.

-De acuerdo, pero tú primero o no hay trato.

-jajajá eres un tramposo, pero como he sido un pésimo amigo, está bien.

Manta lo miró de reojo, e Yoh volvía a entretenerse con el cielo y las nubes.

-Bien. Estoy esperando. Si no me cuentas rápido, pederé a propósito la salida a Funbari y tardaremos más en llegar.

-Ok ok. Sin amenazas –Yoh suspiró. No pensó en tener que dar explicaciones hasta más tarde, pero Manta era su mejor amigo en el mundo, y sabía que no lo juzgaría- Llamé a Anna.

Manta apretó el volante del vehículo, y por un tiempo que pareció eterno, no articuló palabra. Yoh le quitó la mirada de encima y se fijó en un punto en el horizonte sin mirar nada en específico, simplemente esperando sin saber que esperar. Cuando Manta finalmente puso sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, habló tranquilamente. Como si nunca hubiese existido una pausa, y como si Anna no significara nada. Casi.

-Me aventuraré a pensar que esto tiene que ver con lo que tienes que decirnos a todos que es tan importante. ¿Estoy cerca?

-Si, estás en lo cierto. Aunque no tiene directamente que ver con ella. –Manta lo miró por un segundo con una cara llena de dudas, a lo que Yoh suspiró y continuó- Hace años que no se de ella, los mismos 13 años que tú y que todos. Lo pensé muchísimo para hablarle, pero para esto que estoy a punto de hacer, la necesito allí. No necesito que lo entiendas ahora, lo entenderás más tarde, cuando estemos todos.

-A ver si entendí. ¿Anna irá a la mansión esta noche?

-Si. Esta y todas las noches hasta después de la boda.

Manta hizo un mohín, y continuó.

-Estará en la Boda.

-Sí.

-¿Tamao lo sabe?

-Claro peque, le envió una invitación hace meses

\- Y si es así, ¿para qué la tenías que llamar?

-Para confirmar que estaría allí, y que también estará hoy. Como dije, la necesito allí.

Manta suspiró. Nada en contra de Anna, pero no entendía porque Yoh quería remover el pasado. Y eso le hizo preguntarse que sería eso que tenía que decirles a todos. Tomó la salida hacia Funbari, quedando solo unos minutos para llegar después de más de una hora de camino. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, no quería cuestionar a su amigo, así que decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre desde que conocía a Yoh, confiar en él.

-Y... ¿Cómo está?

Yoh se sorprendió por la pregunta. Pensó en la foto que tenía guardada en el celular, y lo apretó en su mano.

-Pues bien, creo. Vive en el centro de Tokyo, por eso la invité a quedarse a dormir, este viaje todos los días dos veces al día es muy cansado, y Tamao tiene varias cosas planeadas, y yo también –Yoh sonrió- nos divertiremos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, me imagino que sí –Manta también sonrió- Y como sabías que vive en Tokyo, o fue una corazonada.

-Mi abuela me lo dijo la última vez que vin-e.. –Yoh sintió que había hablado de más, Y Manta también se percató del cambio en su tono de voz, pero decidió continuar- Vive en un aparta estudio, es agente de bienes raíces, y hace años que no se comunica con los espíritus. Mi abuela dice que en cuanto nos separamos, dejó la práctica y se dedicó a estudiar. –Yoh se quedó serio- Y… aunque mi abuela dice que vive sola, estaba con alguien esta mañana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Manta se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, pues en los caminos hacia Funbari era más tranquilo todo-

-Primero porque no hay razón para que nadie esté despierto tan temprano, aunque podía tratarse de una cita de trabajo temprano y con el tráfico de la ciudad, se empieza a arreglar de madrugada. Pero luego algo en su voz… lo negó, pero no me resistí y busqué su Furyoku*-Manta lo volvió a mirar- fue difícil, dado que ya no practica el shamanismo, pero cuando la encontré, sentí otra presencia con ella. Primero pensé que sería un espíritu, por lo fuerte que era –Yoh cerró los ojos- pero no podía ser… tenía un Furyoku* muy poderoso, diría familiar… pero no podía concentrarme en eso mientras la convencía de que viniera. Además de que estoy agotado.

-Así que tuviste que convencerla

-No sería Anna sino –Yoh sonrió espontáneamente, hasta con alegría, y Manta notó que sonreía así al pensar en ella. No le gustó.

-Si claro, supongo que tienes razón jeje –se rascó la cabeza- entonces negó que tuviese compañía, ¿crees que quería ocultártelo?

-Obvio, pero supongo que está en su derecho. Después de 13 años, no puedo esperar que quiera compartir nada conmigo. –hizo un mohín- En fin, ya lo sabes, la convencí y eso significa que estará con nosotros. Como le dije a ella, es parte de la familia.

-No te confíes. Aún podría faltar a su palabra. –Yoh lo miró y fue incapaz de descifrar que querían decir esos ojos- Lo siento, Nada personal.

-Lo sé.

Manta viró y finalmente se vislumbró el portón de la mansión. Yoh la miró, y suspiró con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia que sintió nuevamente al estar casi en casa. Casi. Manta estacionó en frente, pero sin apagar el motor, y abrió la puerta de la cajuela-

-Será una semana interesante entonces amigo

-oh si Manta, si lo será, estoy contando con eso –abrió la puerta y se dirigió atrás a sacar la maleta. Al notar que el motor seguía encendido, preguntó.

-¿Manta no vienes? Tamao seguro debe tener desayuno, no sabemos la hora exacta de llegada de nadie así que esperamos un desfile de shamanes todo el día

-Vengo más tarde, no me dio tiempo de empacar para quedarme con ustedes y si entro ahora no querré salir

-Uhm bueno, te espero a la tarde entonces peque –le estrechó la mano, a lo que Manta se la devolvió, pero Yoh la sujetó con firmeza, y lo miró a los ojos- por cierto –apretó suavemente su mano- no me has dicho

-¿qué cosa? –Manta lo miró fingiendo demencia

-De quién era el correo.

-Ya te lo dije, un boletín –Manta sonrió ampliamente, e Yoh se carcajeó por lo bajo sintiéndose engañado-

-Como dije, eres un tramposo. –sonrió y le apretó la mano una vez más, esta vez para despedirse- Vale. Hasta la tarde entonces.

Yoh cerró la puerta del copiloto. Él no se había dado cuenta, o eso creía Manta, pero en el momento en que se bajó a buscar su maleta, Manta revisó rápidamente el misterioso correo, y ahora que estaba solo y de regreso a la ciudad, marcó el número al final del correo electrónico. Al segundo repique, alguien contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Manta. Estoy a una hora de tu casa, paso por ti o nos encontramos.

-Nos encontramos. Gracias por responder después de tant…

-No te engañes, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Yoh –intentó sonar amable- Lo siento Anna, no es nada personal.

* * *

Hola a todos! Primero que todo, gracias por lo reviews. Me encanta saber que lo disfrutan, y que aún no he perdido mi toque como escritora.

Y Buen, lamento la demora, a veces tengo más tiempo que otras veces. Espero lo hayan disfrutado como los últimos dos. Les adelanto que faltan aún unos cuantos capítulos antes de que nuestros protagonistas se encuentren, así que tengan paciencia. ¡Sigan dejando reviews por favor! son muy estimulantes.

*Furyoku: significa poder chamánico.

Listo ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Su otra vida

Era una mañana especialmente fría para caminar, aún con el sol ya sobre el cielo azul. No estaba segura de sí haber llamado a Manta había sido una buena idea, pero ya a lo hecho pecho, si se había atrevido a molestarlo ahora tenía que dar la cara. Suspiró. Por primera vez en 13 años, una ansiedad insoportable la inundaba. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad hacia el café donde quedaron en verse, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y el desenlace de esta madrugada. Como hace menos de 12 horas todo era diferente, el curso de su vida era normal, y ahora no parecía tener ni pies, ni cabeza, ni nada de sentido.

Caminó por las mismas calles de todos los días, aquellas que conocía tan bien, pero en ese momento se sentía caminando por las calles de su pasado, que en efecto eran las mismas, pero estaban cargados de un matiz diferente. Volvía a ver a Yoh en cada esquina, y eso le molestó. Apresuró el paso, como si pudiese dejar los recuerdos atrás, y se arrepintió de no haber cogido un taxi y llegar a su destino sin tantas distracciones. Volvió a suspirar, y se molestó consigo misma. Había prometido no dejarse afectar, su vida no cambiaría, seguiría igual de tranquila que siempre. Tranquila. Miró hacia al cielo, mientras sus recuerdos volvían a invadirle y le susurraban que esta no era la vida tranquila que había soñado, ni de cerca. Vivía bien, era cierto, y tranquilamente. Quizás demasiado tranquila, rayando en lo monótona, vacía. Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando los pensamientos que había mantenido a raya tantos años, pensamientos de "que tal sí…" o "como habría sido si…". Ella salió de la Mansión Fumbari prometiendo que no miraría atrás, y el que ahora tuviese que regresar no significaba que debía hacerlo. Ese tren ya había partido. No era una nueva oportunidad, ni una puerta abierta, era la visita a la tumba de un pasado, un futuro, que nunca se formó. Ella sólo debía visitar el cadáver de la vida que alguna vez le había pertenecido, los restos de lo que ella llamaba su otra vida, verse bien, quizás llevar flores. Y llorar.

 _Ni de chiste me verán llorando._

Llegó al cruce de un semáforo, y al percatarse que para llegar a ese café no necesitaba pasar por ninguno, se dio cuenta que había caminado de más, se había pasado la esquina correcta y eso la haría llegar tarde. Demonios. Regresó sobre sus pasos buscando la calle correcta, tropezando a más de uno que al igual que ella, iban demorados a sus citas. Pasó por su antiguo colegio, y unas cuadras más allá, vislumbró el teatro donde alguna vez había visto por primera vez a Lee Buce Long. La primera vez que había ayudado a Yoh a ganar una batalla. La primera vez que había ido con él al cine. La primera vez que habían salido juntos, aunque fuese en compañía del enano cabezón. Aquello la hizo sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo, le recordó que era muy tarde para ponerse a recordar, así que apresuró el paso una vez más.

Se alegró al ver el café en la esquina, miró el reloj en su muñeca y notó que se había retrasado 10 minutos por culpa de su absurdo viaje al país de los recuerdos. Puso la mano en el picaporte, y se miró en el reflejo antes de abrir. Cerró un segundo los ojos para tomar aire, y fuerza, para encontrarse de nuevo con una parte de lo que había sido su otra vida. Con un testigo de lo que fue. Necesitó ese segundo para poner sus sentimientos en orden. _Después de todo_ -pensó con ironía- _aquello que jamás podría ocurrir, está ocurriendo justo ahora_. Abrió los ojos y se alarmó al ver su rostro agitado, y el cabello (por desgracia aun rojo) despeinado. Se pasó una mano por la melena para acomodarla, y abrió la puerta intentando parecer serena. Se quedó allí unos minutos, intentando encontrar a la diminuta persona con la que había concretado aquella cita de ultimísima hora, pero no lo encontró, en cambio, un hombre bien parecido de porte distinguido le hacía señas desde la última ventana, al notarlo, no puedo evitar recordar su terrible aspecto en el reflejo.

-¿Manta?

Aquel hombre se puso de pie, esperando que ella tomara asiento, y notó que era un poco más alto que ella, y fornido también.

-Podría hacer la misma pregunta, dudé de si eras tú, ya sabes, por el color de tu cabello.

Definitivamente tenía que volver a ser rubia antes de que esa noche todos usaran aquello como tema de conversación.

-Ah sí, bueno, hace años lo uso así. Así como imagino que hace años nadie te dice "enano" –bromeó, tomando asiento finalmente, luego de estrechar su mano. Manta hizo lo propio, y mandó llamar a la camarera

-Bueno, Yoh aún me dice peque de vez en cuando, costumbre supongo ¿Café? –preguntó amablemente

 _Un ansiolítico mejor._

-Té por favor. –no sabía si sonreír o no, no quería parecer grosera, pero tampoco demasiado amistosa. Ella sabía que Manta debía estar incómodo, sin necesidad de leer sus pensamientos. Lo sabía por la hostilidad que sintió de su parte temprano esa misma mañana durante la breve conversación telefónica.

El joven ordenó rápidamente las bebidas, conjuntamente con unos panecillos y mantequilla, mientras ella aprovechaba de analizarlo. Saltaba a la vista que no era el mismo Manta inseguro, tenía autoridad, por no decir poder, cualquiera que viviera en Japón conocía su apellido tanto por el imperio de su padre, como el suyo propio. Vestía sencillamente con una franela negra, unos jeanes color oscuro y zapatos casuales. Se desenvolvía con naturalidad, no era nervioso, ni conseguiría intimidarlo aunque quisiera. No le extrañó, después de todo ella no era la misma niña, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel hombre de evidente autoridad.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo has estado? Me sorprendió que escribieras. –La miró a los ojos, y ella correspondió, frenando el deseo de leer lo que estuviese pensando, en cambio, sonrió apenas perceptiblemente-

-No tan bien como tú, Manta, y aunque no lo creas me da gusto verte.

-Estás muy guapa, si me permites decirlo, aún con el cabello rojo –él también sonrió, y en ese gesto, ella reconoció al chiquillo inocente de hace tantos años, y pudo sentirse algo más cómoda, era una sensación familiar, después de todo durante muchos meses ella y Manta habían sido inseparables, sin decirlo ni admitirlo, se daban consuelo durante aquellos meses cuando Yoh había tenido que partir brevemente de sus vidas. Otro recuerdo de su otra vida. Le alegro sentirse algo más tranquila, sin embargo había algo poco natural en aquella sonrisa, ¿o sería en su esencia?

Manta debía admitir que Anna se había convertido en todo lo que se esperaba de ella, al menos físicamente hablando, e intentó desviar el tema con el elogio porque en efecto, para él no era un gusto volverla a ver.

-Gracias. Y te agradezco este tiempo.

-de nada, y la verdad es que no tengo mucho, así que vayamos al grano, ¿para qué llamaste? Me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa.

-Lo sé, honestamente no estoy muy segura de que me movió a llamarte Manta, creo que quería ver un rostro familiar antes de que todo comience.

-No soy tu amigo –se miraron, y ella volvió a percibir hostilidad en su mirada, a lo que él agregó- al menos no desde hace años, y no sé si sea muy tarde para volver a comenzar.

-Lo sé. –el siguió mirándola, intentando entender, mientras ella tomó unos segundos para mirar por la ventana. Aquello no iba a durar mucho, así que mejor iba al grano. Se le secaba la garganta, y deseó el té con verdadera sed. Y el ansiolítico. Después de meditar, y de dejarse examinar por Manta quién no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella decidió sincerarse- imagino, por lo que dijiste esta mañana, que Yoh y tú siguen siendo cercanos. –Intentó que sonara inocente, aunque volver a decir aquel nombre en voz alta le escociera en la garganta. Manta no mudó el gesto, siguió mirándola, hasta que finalmente respondió.

-sí. –Manta no parecía dispuesto a dar tregua, así que ella se limitaría a hacer preguntas hasta saber lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué tan cercanos? –no respondió. Intentó no alterarse, después de todo, seguía sin gustarle no tener lo que quería, cuando lo quería. Decidió preguntar otra cosa- ¿Sabías que me llamó esta madrugada?

En ese momento llegaron el café, el té y los panecillos. La camarera debió percibir la hostilidad en el ambiente, pues no se demoró en dejar la orden sin siquiera preguntar si deseaban algo más. Manta no dejaba de mirarla, sopesando si debía responder o no, y cuanto estaba dispuesto a compartir en lo que a información se refería. Tomó su taza, y sin agregarle azúcar, comenzó a sorber. Ella agregó azúcar a su té, y lo tomó lentamente sin apartar la vista, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia, mientras él parecía disfrutar del momento cerrando los ojos y saboreando su amarga bebida. Podía sentir como mientras ella desesperaba por respuestas, él se calmaba y relajaba. Frenó el impulso de tirarle la taza de café al suelo, pero había aprendido en su trabajo a no ser grosera, que una sonrisa podía ser persuasiva, y que esperar en silencio podía cerrar un buen trato. A veces.

Manta comenzó por reconocer que si había aceptado verla, y si quería él también sacar algún provecho de aquel encuentro, debía ceder. Cuanto cedería lo decidiría a medida que avanzara la conversación.

-Veo que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo esto –Anna sacó el anzuelo, si él lo pescaba, quizás la negociación mejoraría. Así miraba ella ese encuentro, como un negocio. Tomó de su cartera un poco de efectivo para pagar la cuenta y se puso de pie- lamento haberte molestado Manta, que tengas un buen día…

-Sí, sé que te llamó, me lo contó esta mañana. –hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se sentara, y eso le molestó, así que no lo hizo, pero se alegró de que él picara el anzuelo- Lamento mi acritud, acepté de voluntad hablar contigo, y quizás ambos podamos sacar algo de provecho –al ver que seguía de pie, agregó- toma asiento por favor, y volvamos a comenzar.

Anna evaluó la situación por un segundo, y al notar que las cosas se habían vuelto a su favor, decidió sentarse. Manta continuó.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres saber, y ciertamente no estoy aquí por curiosidad, para eso existen las redes sociales. Tú no estás aquí para saber de mí, porque estoy seguro, y perdona mi arrogancia, que eso ya lo sabes. Estoy aquí por una razón, y decidí no marcharme hasta obtener lo que busco, pero dado que fuiste tú quien me contactó, deberás hablar tú primero, y ve al grano por favor, así sabremos si puedo ayudarte. –lo dijo en el tono más tranquilo que pudo- prometo que si está en mis manos lo que deseas, te ayudaré, siempre y cuando no perjudique a Yoh.

Perjudicar a Yoh. Ahora entendía mejor lo que pasaba, Manta estaba preocupado por Yoh y lo que este encuentro significaba. Manta estaba tan nervioso como ella misma.

-Yoh me llamó. Él no pensó en si eso me perjudicaba a mí o no. –guardaron silencio- ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere?

-Tienes razón, pero tú podías elegir no contestar. –se miraron unos segundos, y agregó- pero no, no sé, creo que nadie debe saber que se trae entre manos ahora. Casi no lo vemos por aquí. Honestamente no entiendo como sacó el tiempo para venir, nunca tiene.

Manta estaba cediendo información, y le confirmó lo que Yoh había dicho, que ya no vivía en Japón. Manta evaluaba las reacciones de Anna, pero ella seguía siendo tan difícil de leer como siempre, ¿acaso no había cambiado con el pasar de los años?

-Me gustaría saber que esperar, eso es todo.

-¿Tienes novio Anna? O estás viendo a alguien. –el rumbo de la conversación cambió bruscamente, al menos eso sintió ella, para quién hablar de "alguien" significaba hablar de Len, y había decido no pensar en él hasta que la semana hubiese terminado. Manta notó su turbación, y agregó- es que no te imagino sola, tampoco eres mi tipo sin ofender, pero no puedo creer que no tengas pareja.

Para Anna aquello comenzaba a oler mal, y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber contactado a Manta en primer lugar. Como no decía nada, Manta continuó hablando.

-Yoh comentó que irás sola – _hablaron de mi-_ pensó ella- y perdona pero a mí parecer, no es una buena idea Anna.

-No tengo que conseguirme una pareja sólo para tu tranquilidad Manta, y si, planeo ir sola. Aunque mi invitación es para dos, no tengo pareja, y aunque la tuviera, no es mi intención mezclar esa vida con esta que tengo ahora. –tomó un panecillo y lo mordió. Manta apoyó sus antebrazos de la mesa mirándola fijamente. Iba a aventurarse. Si lo pensaba bien y tomaba en cuenta con quien estaba hablando, aquello podía ser una locura, no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuese cierto, pero necesitaba saber.

-Cuando dije que no puedo creer que no tuvieras pareja, es porque no creo que seas soltera. Es más, estoy casi seguro de que no lo eres.

Anna dejó de masticar por una fracción de segundo, y en ese tiempo reflexionó sobre lo que Manta acaba de decir. ¿Se habría delatado de alguna manera? ¿O la habían delatado? - _Len-_ pensó. Pero antes de hacerle caso a las posiblemente falsas alarmas, decidió confiar en la palabra del shamán y mantener su postura. De cualquier forma, para efectos de esta mañana, ella era una mujer soltera.

-Estoy soltera Manta, no sé a qué viene esa acusación.

-Yoh dice que no estabas sola esta madrugada - _¿qué?-_ la invadió el pánico-y esto te lo confiezo porque dudo que realmente vayan a hablar de eso, o que tu vayas a admitir que esta conversación pasó, así que confío en la confidencialidad de este encuentro, tanto como confío en las impresiones de mi amigo. ¿Por qué irás sola?

Impresiones. No era seguro. Por primera vez en la velada, Anna sonrió.

-Ya lo dije Manta, iré sola porque honestamente – _muy honestamente-_ este no es un momento que quiera compartir con nadie. Forma parte de una vida que ya no es mi vida. E insisto, estoy soltera. No sé porque Yoh habrá tenido esa impresión.

-Era un shamán. –Manta soltó la bomba. Yoh había sentido a alguien con ella esa madrugada, y tal como le acaba de decir a Anna, aquel individuo era un shamán. Confiaba en el inmenso poder de su amigo, el ahora líder del clan Asakura, e Yoh no solía equivocarse, no en cosas como esa, y seguramente Anna no podía saberlo.

El corazón de Anna se agitó, y le molestó que Manta la obligara a pensar en Len. Le dolía. Y le enfurecía que Manta quisiera hurgar en su vida privada, pero eso le permitió caer en cuenta de por qué Manta había accedido a aquel encuentro. Quería saber si ella era soltera, si estaba emocionalmente disponible. Le preocupaba Yoh, y lo que para él significaba que ella estuviese cerca. En otras palabras, él necesitaba saber si ella iría a la mansión con la única misión de intentar reconquistar a Yoh. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

 _Yoh está emocionalmente disponible._

Intentó que ese pensamiento no la emocionara, que no le diera cabida a fantasías absurdas. Ella ya lo había dicho, sólo visitaría el cadáver de su otra vida. Pero no podía evitar regocijarse en el hecho de que aquel encuentro le había dejado ahora más que satisfecha, aunque aún seguía sin conocer el por qué Yoh la necesitaba cerca. ¿o sí?

Aquellas reflexiones solo tomaron otra fracción de segundo.

-¿Quién es un Shamán? Estás divagando Manta. Por qué mejor no vas al grano.

-Me temo que vayas a Fumbari a estropearlo todo. La vida de Yoh está bien como está. –aquello lo dijo con rudeza- sé que estabas con alguien, también sé que era un shamán tanto como tú sabes que Yoh no se equivoca nunca. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que mentir?- Ahora era a Manta a quien le enojaba no estar sacando provecho de la conversación, por el contrario, se sentía más frustrado que esta mañana.

Anna por su lado le quería decir que dejara de entrometerse, pero ella sabía demasiado bien que la primera entrometida había sido ella. En agradecimiento a Manta por la información suministrada aún sin haberse dado cuenta, decidió relajarse, y ayudar a aquel turbado hombre a tranquilizarse él mismo un poco. Se había olvidado de lo entregado que podía ser Manta en su amistad con Yoh Asakura. Aquello la conmovió, pues significaba que a Yoh realmente la vida, y los grandes espíritus, lo habían bendecido. Reflexionó un poco sobre todo lo que Manta acababa de decir, de cómo Yoh había sentido a Len sin saberlo, y decidió que la mejor forma de continuar, sería mentir. Descaradamente.

\- Un amigo se hospedó en mi casa, estaba de visita en Tokyo y le dije que no necesitaba irse durante la noche. Por eso Yoh me encontró despierta, él estaba por marcharse a esa hora. No le dije que estaba acompañada, para que no sacara conclusiones equivocadas como las que tú has sacado ahora. Y si es o no un shamán, no me consta, hace años que no me interesa saber al respecto.

Aquello no tenía por qué ser del todo falso. Había optado por no decir que se trataba de una amiga, por si alguna vez se enteraban que su visitante era Len. Efectivamente, él era un amigo, que estaba de visita en Tokyo, y lo hospedó en su casa. La verdad, esa versión de los hechos no sonaba mal y aunque alguien alguna vez lo adivinara, a ella no tenía por qué constarle que Len Tao seguía siendo un shamán, aunque estaba segura de que así era. Manta reflexionó sobre aquello, y decidió que no tenía por qué ser mentira. Anna continuó.

-Ni Yoh, ni nadie, necesita saber sobre mi vida privada. Y no me siento mal viniendo aquí a hurgar en su vida sabiendo que él ha hurgado en la mía a través de Kino. Él sabe dónde vivo, y estoy segura que también a qué me dedico. Ahora tú me dices que sabe con quién estaba anoche, y estoy segura que Yoh tiene el poder de hacerlo, lo cual sólo me hace sentir orgullosa. Él sabe todas estas cosas sobre mí, y yo solamente sé que no vive en Japón, así que simplemente puedo asumir que aún carga sobre sus hombros la promesa que le hizo a Hao Asakura. Indiferentemente, no te preocupes Manta, decidí asistir sólo por agradecimiento a Tamao, y al propio Yoh, quienes aún me consideran parte de su familia. Pero aún me inquieta esa noticia, ¿de verdad no sabes nada?

-No, nada –dijo Manta finalmente- y si tienes razón, ahora él se la pasa viajando por el mundo, y sólo ha venido para la boda de Tamao con Ryu. Y como tú misma dices, para esta susodicha noticia que a mí también me tiene intrigado.

-Hmmm –Anna volvía a mirar por la ventana, en verdad le intrigaba que podía ser aquello para lo que el necesitaba que ella fuera, y aparentemente, a Manta también. Ambos morían por saber que se traía entre manos.

-He de admitir –continuó Manta- que me sorprendió que Yoh te llamara.

-Te desagradó, querrás decir. –Anna le sonrió, y Manta decidió devolverle la sonrisa

-Me preocupa mi amigo, lo siento

-Lo dices como si fuera un debilucho

-No lo entiendes, y no sé si te alcance una semana para darte cuenta pero Yoh es una persona muy diferente a quien era antes de que te marcharas

-También yo, aunque no lo parezca

-Te creo, el tampoco parece haber cambiado mucho, pero la verdad es que sí

-Yoh no es una persona frágil Manta, en verdad no sé qué te preocupa

-Sí. La verdad es que tienes razón. Pero tampoco entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto que él sepa si estabas sola o acompañada que te tomaste la molestia de mentir. –Anna guardó silencio, y Manta lo tomó como una victoria. Anna no se había dado cuenta, pero le había dado a Manta algo más de qué preocuparse.- No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada más. Después de todo, esta conversación nunca ocurrió, así que Yoh ni nadie sabrá de esto.

-Te lo agradezco Manta, en verdad muchas gracias. Y me alegra saber que esta noche puedo tratarte con naturalidad –Anna sonrió por última vez en esa velada, y se puso de pie. Manta siendo el caballero que era, hizo lo mismo- ¿cierto?

-Cierto –Le regresó la sonrisa y estrechó su mano- siempre que no me mandes a hacer la cena ¿bueno?

Anna rio por lo bajo, le guiñó el ojo, y se marchó. Él la observó salir del local, y cruzar la calle, alejándose. Se dispuso a sacar el dinero para pagar, pero ella ya lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Ese gesto le gustó, después de todo, no era la misma niña, ni la mujer malcriada que pensó que sería. Aquello no tenía por qué terminal mal, y decidió calmarse con ese pensamiento.

Por su parte, Anna no sabía cómo se sentía. Por una parte, Manta tampoco sabía cuál era esa noticia, y ciertamente lo sintió sincero al respecto. Por otro lado, le había hecho entender, sin querer, que Yoh era un hombre soltero. Un hombre soltero, líder del Clan Asakura, que viaja por el mundo con el fin de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Hao de hacer al mundo un lugar mejor. Aquello le alegró, y le generó nostalgia. Se alegraba de que Yoh le fuera fiel a su promesa, y que su partida no fue en vano.

Iba de camino al salón de belleza, satisfecha pero confundida. Ahora podía pensar sin interrupciones acerca de los temores de Manta. ¿Acaso Yoh la quería de vuelta en su vida? No sabía que sentir al respecto, sobretodo porque en principio, podía no ser cierto. ¿De verdad Yoh estaba tan interesado en saber si ella había sido sincera, que busco su propio furyoku? ¿Habrá sido capaz de identificar a Len? La sola idea le preocupó, sin percatarse que había plantado en la cabeza de Manta la misma duda.

Ella había incurrido en el error de decir que Yoh sabía _quién_ estuvo en su casa anoche. Y Manta lo había notado. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Que Yoh no solo sabía que se trataba de un shamán. Sino que además lo conocía. Y, para Manta, esa era la razón de que Anna quisiera mentir. Quería guardar el secreto. Él ahora sólo podía pensar en una cosa, ¿quién era entonces el misterioso shamán?

* * *

¡Feliz inicio de semana! Lamento la demora. Para compensar, este capítulo fue un poco más largo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Falta menos para saber cuál es la gran noticia, poco a poco se van desvelando más detalles, unas cosas se van aclarando y otras se irán complicando.

Gracias por sus reviews, me gusta saber que piensan, es estimulante que estén tan ansiosos como yo de que la historia continue.

Un abrazo para todos. Espero que nadie esté sufriendo demasiado. ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!


End file.
